some one to care about
by omega112
Summary: what if Makarov had never cared about anyone except himself because of a troubled past what if one day he found a boy in an ally and had been put in charge of his well being what would this do to the so called heartless what if all he needed was someone to take care of.


Makarov pov

i had just shot my friend yuri because he had betrayed me like everyone else in my life he had betrayed me so i decided to kill him but just as i was about to leave with my men i saw a boy running twords me with sunglasses on and a hood covering his head the boy runs into me and falls to ground on his bottom he was about 10 years old

"please please dont hurt me"the boy says to me i then look up to see a group of boys running twords me and the boy with mean looks on their faces i could tell they wanted the boy for some reason and i decided to learn why

"GIVE US THE BOY OLD MAN AND YOU WONT GET HURT"one of the boys say and i assumed he was the ring leader of the group i then look at the boy who is back on his feet and shaking with fear i then step in front of the boy the boy speaks again "DID YOU NOT HEAR ME OLD MAN GIVE ME THE BOY OR WE WILL HURT YOU"they all take out small knives

"why should i give you the boy what has he done wrong"i ask the older boys

"BECAUSE HE IS A FREAK NOW MOVE OR DIE OLD MAN"the ring leader says to me

"hide behind that car kid and dont come out till i tell you ok" i tell him he follows my orders and hides behind a car

"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD TAKE HIM OUT B-"he doesn't get to finish because he now has a hole in his head the other boys look at me in shock as they now see i have a desert eagle in my hand and before any of them had time to react i had fired four more rounds each hitting them in the head

"old man my ass"i say as i walk over to the car the boy was hiding behind"you can come out now kid"i say he comes out and sees the weapon and the dead kids and i see him go pale"dont worry i never waste a bullet"i say while putting the gun back in its holster he then walks twords me and grabs my hand and starts dragging me somewhere"where are you taking me kid"i ask

"he needs help"i wonder what he means but when we neer a corner i see the man ho i presumed to be his father on the ground with multiple stab wounds the boy drags me over to him

"papa i brought help like you asked"the boy says and the man opens his eyes

"good job my boy and thank you for helping my son those boys were always picking on him because he is different and they swore they would kill me and him but i guess they wre only able to get me"the man says in a hourse voice he then breaks out in a coughing fit and coughs up blood i can tell his end is near"stranger what is your name"the man asks

"my name is makarov sir"i reply

"boy go wait over there i need to speak with this man for a moment"he tells the boy he then says"everything is going to be alright my son i promise you"the boy then leaves

"makarov you know now that i will die very soon and i thank you with all my heart and soul for saving my son but he has no living relatives and he cant survive on his own not with the way he is he is indeed different than the other as you will soon see"he coughs again and says"sir i may not know youat all but you grant me one thing before i die"he asks me

"for one like you yes i can grant you anything you ask of me if its vengeance done money for the boy done anything"i say

"please him in take care of the boy for me you are the only one he has now please take care of him for me that is all i ask teach him what he needs to do to survive teach him to use his hate for people who reject him teach him your ways please can you do that for me sir makarov"he asks me

"yes sir i will do the things you have asked me to do i will take him in and raise him as my own i see in him a great anger that can be used i will grant you your final wish sir"i say and i see him smile

"tell the boy to come here i need to explain things to him"i bring the boy to him and the man explains everything

"but papa the man will reject me when he find out what i am he will hate me like the rest"the boys says

"hush now boy i dont have much time left just please do as i ask and remember i lo-love y-you my s-son"the man lets out his last breath and me and the boy leave i call for my soldiers to pick us up i then say "my name is makarov and one thing you should know about me is i do things to people like the boys all the time all over the world but i do it for a reason for a cause so tell me what is your name and why were the boys chasing you"i askhim

"my name is Ender and i am named this because i am an extremely rare type of person"the boy says

"how so"i ask him he then removes his hood and sunglasses to show he has white hair and red eyes

"that is why they pick on me and this is why i hate myself for being different" i then hit him upside the head and kneel down and tell him"you should be proud of who you are never let other people tell you otherwise"our ride appears and we get in to go home


End file.
